Memories of Rainhart
by Author Retired
Summary: As Lloyd and Colette continue their adventure to collect the exspheres, a foreshadoing darkness looms over both worlds. Ch1 Revised Ch2: Time is running out. The new military group have found their target.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Tales of Symphonia. The game and all related characters, names, and anything associated with Tales of Symphonia mentioned in this fanfiction are exclusive property of Namco. Any evidence of originality are direct property of the author. This fanfiction may not be displayed on any other website without my permission.

**Warning**: The following contents may not be suitable for audiences under the age of fourteen. This may include violence, sexual situations, and language. The author will not be held responsible should you choose to ignore this warning as you have been warned.

**Author's Note**: This fanfiction is a direct sequel to the game. References to the Japanese Ps2 version will be included. This fanfiction will contain spoilers. You have been warned. This will be a two part fanfiction, meaning there will be a sequel to ths fanfiction later. If I have no further writers block, there should be at least fifty chapters in each.

**Advertizement**: Currently looking for two Beta Readers. Email me AND tell me your identity on this fanfiction site; this will let me know you are indeed a member of this site. Beta Readers will have the opportunity to provide me with some ideas they may have as well as assist me in my writing. If necessary, they will be the only ones to receive all events that will transpire in later chapters including the last four chapters in this fanficton.

* * *

**Tales of Symphonia: Memories of Rainhart**

by Mai Hayami

Chapter Uploaded: November 26, 2005

Chapter Revised and Re-uploaded: December 22, 2005

* * *

The sky was blanketed by stark grey clouds and the air chilled in a matter of seconds. Rain began to fall, clapping an applause at the performance of dancing lightning and the music of thunder. The roads became muddy and dark, obscured in a rainy atmosphere.

"There he is! Don't let him get away!"

Running footsteps rang throughout the damp field before the sound of a young man slipping onto the ground face first was heard. Hearing more footsteps behind, he quickly stood up and continued his escape, grasping his single katana at his side preparing to defend himself if necessary. He had brown hair and deep blue eyes. He wore a white keigoki jacket over a black T-shirt. On each of his wrists were black wristbands. He also wore a white tokaido arashi pants and white boots.

It was a group of soldiers pursuing him. Even with their speed and great numbers, they could hardly keep up with the target.

"Lieutenant Hale, our forces are unable to capture the target!" The man was at the wheel of a strange vehicle with binoculars.

"Amateurs," the female lieutenant responded with a hardly audible voice. She stood in the back of the military landrover, aiming her gun at her prey. With accurate precision, she fired a single shot loud enough to silence thunder.

The young man tightly grinded his teeth together, the burning bullet tearing through his flesh; his legs. He tried to ignore the pain and continue but his strength was forced out as if he had run a thousand miles.

"The target has ceased," the soldier reported in awe.

"Capture and bind the him." She dropped down to take her seat. She had blonde hair rolled into a bun and red piercing eyes. Her uniform was not all that different from her subordinate's; blue military uniform but the only difference was she was the only one who had a cape.

"Ma'am." The soldier drove off to where the swordsman had collapsed.

The white-clad swordsman knelt to one knee at the edge of what seemed to be a steep cliff. Displaying his sharp pearly whites, he growled at the soldiers like a dog ready to strike. However, the military didn't back away nor slow down as they approached him.

The vehicle came to a halt and Lieutenant Hale stepped out, once again aiming her gun at her prey. "I advise you to surrender yourself peacefully to the military."

His deep blue eyes locked onto her ruby red eyes. "Like hell I will," he snarled.

"You don't have much of a choice," she crossed her arms, "not with that wound."

He was unable to stand let alone run away. Glancing behind him, he determined the height and angle of the cliff was not as life threatening as it would seem to be. The brown-haired man grinned and the lieutenant's eye twitched slightly. Unsheathing his blade, he drove it into the ground, managing to crumble the hard rock he was on. As lightning struck at a distance, he and fragments of the cliff plummeted towards the base.

The soldiers, shocked and bemused, snapped out of their small trance and rushed towards the edge of what was left of the drop-off and started firing their rounds aimlessly.

"How reckless," she muttered. "Cease firing! We will discontinue pursuit of the target for now."

"Ma'am!" her troops complied without any objections. Lieutenant Hale returned to her seat on the vehicle.

* * *

**Chapter 1: I'm Toma! The Mysterious Swordsman Appears.**

* * *

Later, the rain continued to clap an applause on the stone streets of New Palmacosta. The city has progressed significantly since the redevelopment, but there were a few building still under construction.

A familiar swordsman in red leaned against the stone cold all of a building with shading to protect him from the rain. His hands were pocketed in his pants pockets as he stared up into the stark grey clouds above. Laying beside him was a large green and white creature whom was trying to get some sleep.

"I wonder how the others are doing," he asked himself more than to anyone in particular.

"Lloyd." A blonde female stuck her head out the window beside the red-clad young man.

"Oh, hey, Colette." He smiled at her. "I was just thinking about the others." He glanced back up to the heavens.

"We haven't seen them for such a long time." She rested her chin on her hands before giving a quick peek at Noishe, "And I'm sure he misses them as well." It was silent for a while, save for the raindrops that clashed with hard stone. "Oh, I know! Why don't we pay them a visit tomorrow?"

He smiled. "I guess it can't hurt."

"Yeah!" she cheered. "I can't wait!"

Noishe's ear twitched as he opened his eyes. Standing up he started barking, or something that resembled a bark. "What is it Noishe?"

A painful groan caught his attention as he turned to where it came from. Soon after, he could see the silhouette of a man staggering through the streets with a trail of blood behind him. He appeared to be using a sheathed sword as a walking stick. He collapsed onto the street, dropping his katana in the process.

Lloyd rushed over to the injured man with Colette following a few seconds after. "Hey, are you alright?" Lloyd asked with deep concern. The man gave no response. "He's lost consciousness! Quick, help me carry him inside!" Lloyd and Colette placed his arms around their necks and escorted him into the building that they were staying at. Noishe grabbed the sheathed sword with it's mouth and sped off after Lloyd.

Inside, there was only a table with four chairs on each end and two beds lying adjacent to one another on the opposite side of the room. The only source of light mostly came from the fire at the fireplace.

They placed him on one of the beds gently. "I'll get the bandages." Lloyd rummaged through his backpack for the bandages, which didn't take long. Lloyd was never trained for this situation, neither was Colette, but it hardly took long for them to bandage up the necessary parts.

Time passes by and there was still no signs of movement coming from the wounded man. He wasn't dead, his breathing confirms his life. Lloyd and Colette sat at the table while Noishe was fast asleep in the corner of the room.

The beating of the raindrops slamming onto the roof was all that made sound, but the serenity of the room soon changed as a moan was heard. Lloyd was the first to notice. The young man in bed slowly opened his eyes, revealing deep blue yet pale eyes. It took him a short while to adjust to the lighting of the room.

"Hey, are you alright?" Lloyd asked, stepping towards the white-clad man.

He sat up quickly, and wished he hadn't. Not only were his legs sore, but his ribs felt like they were broken. He groaned, "Where am I?"

"We're at New Palmacosta right now," Lloyd answered. "You had a serious injury to the leg, but we bandaged you up." He glanced at Lloyd, giving a wary look. "You don't trust me? I don't blame you. After all, you don't know me."

"You can trust Lloyd and me," Colette added. "We're good people." She smiled. He glanced from Lloyd to Colette then back to him. He felt out of place.

"So," Lloyd started, "who are you?" The man didn't respond. Instead, he looked away towards the wall. Lloyd sighed, "Maybe I should have asked something else. He's almost like Kratos."

"It's Toma," he responded without turning his head. Lloyd gave a confused look. "It's my name."

Lloyd pondered on why the man took a while to reply but he shrugged it off. "I'm Lloyd, and that's Colette. And over there would be Noishe." It was silent once again, save for the rain. "Not much of a talker, is he?" he murmured towards Colette who shrugged.

"Um," Colette spoke, "can you tell us what happened to you?" She stood up from her seat and strolled towards Toma. "If you're in trouble, maybe we can help." She sat on the bed beside him.

He hesitated to give an answer. Once again, Lloyd was able to catch this, but he wasn't too sure if it really was an indecisive response or if it was really nothing. "There's nothing you can do that would make things better." Colette was about to protest, but Toma continued, "I thank you for your help but if you continue to stay near me, your lives will be at risk."

"What do you mean?" Lloyd scratched his head. "Are you being chased?"

"Isn't that obvious?" he snarled, referring to the bullet wound on his leg.

Unfortunately, Lloyd's lack of knowledge got the best of him. "Not really." In his experience, the closest thing that ever came close to making a wound such as this were either crossbows or the artilleries that the Desians once owned. "But who cares."

Their eyes locked with each other, and Toma saw something like a fire burning brightly in his eyes; something that only a few warriors had. "You know, you'll only put your life at risk if either of you are near me."

"That's a chance we're going to take if it means we can help another person in trouble out," Lloyd declared.

"And there isn't anything you can do to change our minds." Colette added.

Toma was hesitant to bring them along with him. He had always been wandering alone for as long as he can remember and the only companions by his side were his shadows and the sounds of his footsteps upon the lonely path he chose. He finally spoke, "Fine, do what you will," he sighed, "but don't blame me if anything happens to you."

Colette smiled at this. "Alright!" Lloyd continued, "Before we do anything, you need to heal, then we'll talk about our next destination."

Meanwhile, a large group of travelers wandered the grassy plains at a slow and steady pace. "Keep moving!" the man leading the group hollered.

It seemed to be people from a village migrating to a better location; men, women, children, and even animals followed their village chief. Many of which hauled wagons carrying furniture or valuable artifacts and priceless vases, clothing, and jewelry.

The rain suddenly stopped but the clouds above did not disperse and a chilled wind began to breeze. The sound of painful screams echoed throughout the plains, catching everyone's attentions. The leader abruptly turned around and watched in horror as his people were dying. Their body's were being sliced in two yet there was nothing they could see that caused this. Blood splashed everywhere.

"What the hell is going on?" But before the leader could do anything more, something blurred passed him. The sound of his voice gurgling in blood soon followed as he dropped down to the blood-stained ground.

The figure ghosted throughout the area slaughtering all that was alive, obscured in shadow of the of night. Transparent tentacle-like arms outstretched from her back, latching onto those who remained alive by the head. Entering their minds, she began manipulating them, turning them into an army of shadows of darkness. The air was littered with the acrid scent of death and destruction.

Standing in the center of the massacre was a female holding a blade in each hand. Both blades were made out of pure light and pure darkness, one white and the other black; neither of which are stained with blood. Her long blue hair and black robes swayed in the wind and her mysterious swords appeared as though they had faded out of existence. Her eyes opened, revealing lifeless blue eyes.

* * *

**Final Notes**: The clothing Toma wears is kinda like a cross between a samurai and ninja outfit. It's hard to explain since I don't really own one nor have I seen one in person. Also in my profile, I uploaded Toma and Rina's character data so you can see what their deals are. It will get updated constantly as the story progresses since I try to avoid as many spoilers as I could. The third character mentioned will not be posted until around chapter three, sorry for the inconvenience.

**Next time**: Peace is here. Everyone can rest peacefully and quietly now. A promise is made. They are words that he wished for from the bottom of his heart. It wasn't meant to be deceiving. But is it a mirage that runs away as soon as he pursuit it? Next time "A False Reality! The Imperial Military Strikes."


	2. Chapter 2

**To the readers**: I apologize for my grotesque errors and I thank those who have informed me. It is as I have said, I have no Beta Reader so all planning, writing, and editing were done by me.I am still looking for one. **_Before you continue reading_**, please reread chapter one as it has many revisions, the edited chapter one was uploaded along with chapter two. Chapter one has been reedited for reasons such as missing information and missing scenes. And sorry for the long update. I had writer's block and issues with my own life.

Before I forget, check out my profile. I have uploaded Toma and Rina's profiles. Remember to preview their bio as it will be updated constantly per new chapter.

I will be using a lot of common Final Fantasy terms and names in later chapters, all of which will be original except the names. You'll understand my point later.

* * *

Chapter Uploaded: December 22, 2005

* * *

The rising sun casts a red glow over the coastal city of New Palmacosta. The morning started out warm and pleasant. "Are you certain?" Lieutenant Hale's ruby red eyes met her subordinate's sea green eyes.

"Yes Ma'am! The civilians claimed to have seen a man that fits the description of the target."

After a few seconds, she closed her eyes contemplating the best course of actions to take. "Search the entire city. If he indeed is located in this region, capture and bind him. And if he resists," she opened her eyes, "I grant you permission to shoot." The soldier only stared back. "Dismissed."

"Ma'am." He saluted and sped off, with a few other soldiers, into the town.

_Three days_, she thought to herself. _Clever. He destroyed the bridge between our forces and this city so he could recover from the wound I inflicted on his leg_. She soon followed her men at a slow pace. _And hiding in a highly populated area to limit military movement_. The wind ruffled the bangs of her blonde hair and swayed her military uniform. _But not clever enough_. Her eyes resembles a hawk; sharp and fierce.

* * *

**Chapter 2: A False Reality! The Imperial Military Strikes.**

* * *

There were a few bandits lingering around a grassy field beside a small lake. They were celebrating another successful raid from a nearby village. Most of these mend wielded swords and crossbows, others were muscle bound men carrying giant iron hammers.

The apparent leader wielded a giant axe still tainted with human blood. He sat on a boulder beside their plunder, cackling loudly and drinking wine. "Tonight, we attack the next town!" His men hollered a cheer.

An eerie wind began to pick up, carrying the acrid scent of death and destruction across the plains. The axeman shifted his gaze upon a blue haired woman slowly walking with her eyes closed. "Hey, who the hell are you?" His voice was harsh and demanding. "Are you from the village?"

She said nothing nor did she acknowledge the man's existence as she continued down her path. "Bitch, I'm talking to you!" A small orb of light manifested in the hands of her limp arms. Her eyes opened, revealing a deep ocean blue and empty eyes; a void of eternal darkness and despair. The man gave a horrified gasp, which quickly transformed into a gurgle as the light's intangible form transmuted into a long and sharp dagger piercing through the flesh of his neck.

"How dare you strike down our boss!" His men, shocked and quickly enraged, gathered their weapons and charged for the woman standing beside the still-warm body of their leader.

The dagger transformed into a wavering whip of light extending outwards towards her attackers. The sound of their painful screams sang a tune of terror and death as their bodies were being sliced into pieces with each lash of the whip. Blood began seeping into the soil but she remained untarnished with their bloodshed.

Later back in New Palmacosta, here and there white clouds sailed in an ocean of blue sky; and a seagull drifted lazily in an updraft to join its comrades in the air. People who bustled about the streets began to whisper about the military clad in blue carrying unique artillery. Two old ladies stood at the moth of an open alleyway chattering about the entire situation and all the rumors they've heard. "I hear they are searching for an escaped convict for the past few hours."

Both of them watched the men hasten throughout the streets on a manhunt. "I'm a little worried about this."

At the intersection, a soldier spat out a bunch of orders amongst a group of men. They saluted and split into three groups trying to cover as much ground as possible. "I hope there isn't a war coming."

"Still, I haven't seen anyone where something like that before. I wonder where they came from."

Back at the small building, Lloyd awoke with a stiff neck as it took him a moment to realize he had been sleeping on the floor with only a sleeping bag beside Noishe who was curled up to keep warm. He particularly slept on the ground to give Toma his bed and he couldn't let Colette sleep on the floor despite her efforts to convince him to take her bed. He glanced over to where he originally intended to sleep and noticed Toma sitting up in the same position from their last conversation. "Don't you sleep?" Lloyd managed to say through his yawn.

"I've already slept." His eyes were closed still, but he was still sitting up with his arms crossed. "You wake up really late, you know that?"

Lloyd scanned the room and noticed Colette sitting at the table smiling at him cheerfully. She found it amusing. Lloyd sweat dropped.

"By the way," Toma began, standing out of bed, "didn't you say that once I feel better, we can leave this city?"

"We did say that," Colette glanced Toma's way. "And we did say we would help you." A thought struck her, like a brick had been thrown at her head. "Come to think of it, did we ever ask him what the trouble was?"

"Oh that's right." Lloyd forgot to ask when they first made this vow to assist him. Both he and Colette looked Toma straight in the eye as a silent question.

Toma felt uncomfortable with their stares but answered nonetheless. At some point in time, he knew, he would have to say it anyway. "I'm being hunted down by the Imperial Military."

"Why is anyone chasing you?"

Toma continued to speak. "I'm not sure, but I remember seeing a face tell me **Don't get caught or the hope of freedom and justice will be lost**." An image appeared in his mind, an image shrouded in shadow from the intense brightness above. It appeared to be a female with shoulder-length hair. "Unfortunately, I did not see who that person was nor do I even know where that place is. But right after I was told those words, I blacked out."

"An Imperial Military," Colette began to think. "Are you from Tethe'alla?"

"No, never heard of that city before."

Colette then concluded that he was born in Sylvarant and that he has never heard of Tethe'alla, but she knew something was a bit off with her own assumption. If he was born in Sylvarant, he would have at least known that the moon was called Tethe'alla unless he thought she was crazy for thinking he came from the moon.

"Anyway, when I came to, I found myself in a grassy area. And a few hours later, I got chased."

"Hmm. Did you do anything to provoke the military?" Lloyd queried.

"Not that I know of."

"That's strange." Colette was very interested in his story as she hadn't blinked since he started talking. Noishe sat beside Lloyd scratching a flea that had been tantalizing it behind its ear.

Without realizing it, Toma scratched behind his own ear as if the flea had jumped to him. "Anyway, where are we going to go?"

"How about Mizuho in Tethe'alla? We can see Sheena there, and maybe find some cluse from their people about that place you told us about." Lloyd told him. For once, he was using his brain, even if it is temporary.

"Fine by me," Toma said, then asked, "What's Tethe'alla? Is it a city or a country?"

It didn't surprise Lloyd that Toma didn't know about Tethe'alla, since not very many people in Sylvarant knew it was a world instead of it being the moon. "Well, it's an world directly connected to Sylvarant."

Another silence before Toma spoke. "And what's Sylvarant?"

"..." This question caught everyone off guard. Someone who doesn't even know where he lives?

Before they could contemplate on this any further, a shot rang out outside. It was like the sound of thunder, but there wasn't a single dark cloud in the sky. "What was that?" Colette inquired, turning her head towards the glass less window.

Toma sniffed the air, catching the scent of grease and gunpowder. "Her again."

Lloyd cocked his head a bit but quickly shook out of the thought. "What's going..."

"This is First Lieutenant Rina Hale of the Lenore Imperial Military!" she interrupted. "Toma Akatsuki, Target Number Seven, you cannot escape."

Inside, Toma, his back against the wall adjacent to the door, grasped the hilt of his katana tightly. "Toma, are they...?"

"Yeah." He growled as he glanced over to the two. "How well can you fight?"

"I can hold my own," Lloyd answered. "But we are not going to kill them."

Colette however stared at Toma's face noticing something that Lloyd did not. _Dog fangs?_

"Whatever you say. I won't kill them then. But these people are dangerous. Careful not to get hit by their firearms."

"Wait, what?" Lloyd didn't even know what he's dealing with, nor what weapons they wielded. The way Toma described it, it wasn't a crossbow and they didn't have the ability to use magic. He had only been in this city for four days, and already he's involved in something big once again. It's like he is cursed, entangled in a web filled with unanswered questions.

Outside, Rina was pointing her gun at the door, but also kept close watch on the window incase he could flee from either. She was highly aware of her surroundings and she was prepared for anything. However, her men felt edgy. Even with their great numbers, they knew that Toma was a clever swordsman able to use anything that would aid in his escape.

Thanks to one of the civilians questioned by a soldier, they were able to locate their target with ease.

"Ma'am," her direct subordinate called out from the jeep as he came to a halt. "Our radars have detected massive energy readings approaching our current location."

"Massive energy...?" Rina repeated with a slightly open mouth. "Oh no." She growled, grinding her teeth tightly together. "Alright! We don't have much time. Capture him quickly!" She pointed to five soldiers. "You five, split up and evacuate the civilians immediately."

"Ma'am," they confirmed and rushed in different directions and began their tasks.

She then heard the sound of a door crashing as she shifted her attention back towards the building. Toma had apparently charged out without a battle plan, grasping his katana with two hands ready to slice and dice his foes.

"Reckless as ever," Rina mumbled. She was the first to open fire, shooting three shots directly at Toma's arms and leg. He countered by deflecting each bullet with his katana. His target was Rina, but two of her men stepped in his way guarding their Lieutenant.

Their fingers barely pulled the trigger when a chakram screams across the battleground knocking their artillery from their hands. Toma then lashed across their chests with a single swing. The two men yelled out stepping back a bit while holding their chests as they wince from the wound.

Rina directed her attention behind their objective at the two standing at the door. A red-clad swordsman wielding two steel swords and a blonde female holding two golden chakrams. "Lieutenant, they...!"

"Yes, I know." She, once again, sharply glanced at her opponents. "I'll handle this."

"Uh, Lieutenant?"

She ignored him, unsheathing a second gun she kept with her. Apparently, she's challenging all three of them to attack her at once. Toma accepted this challenge without a single thought and lunched towards her. As he was about to strike downwards, she quickly evaded him and counters with a foot sweep to topple him over. "Damn you!" Toma yelled.

He quickly jumped to his feet as Rina hopped a few paces back to avoid a possible counter from him. He charged once more for another try. The lieutenant radied herself as she heard the screaming sound of a chakram whirling towards her. "I never miss." She fired a few shots at the chakram, changing it's course and directed it at Toma.

He noticed what was coming and defended himself with his katana, deflecting it in a different direction. Colette rushed to retrieve her weapon. "Oops, sorry Toma!"

While Toma was disorientated, Rina took this opportunity to do a high kick him right in the face.

"Damn, she's good." Lloyd was unable to move from where he stood. If he charges to atack her, she could easily counter him and if he tried using long distance attacks, she would divert it to a new target. But if he just stood there, he wouldn't be able to help his new friend. Before, he left all the battle plans to Regal or Presea, but those two are not around to give him any strategy.

He glanced off to his side and noticed a few soldiers evacuating the civilians from the city. He didn't have any idea of what was going one or what was going to happen. Lloyd figured that these people are evacuating the civilians because of this battle taking place right now.

Rina fired a barrage of bullets at Toma as he deflected as many as he is able to, a few had nicked him on the ear and on the arm. The lieutenant quickly reloaded her gun, then shot a few more rounds. She didn't look one bit exhausted nor worried. On the other hand, it seemed like Toma was tiring and not once did he even land a single hit on her.

Overhead, the sky begins to darken but very little paid heed to it. A single shot rang out as Toma once again deflected the bullet. The bullet drove itself into the concrete ground beside Lloyd's feet. "This is..." The image of the wound on Toma's leg manifested in his mind.

A soldier evacuating the city spotted a young woman running the wrong way. "Miss, it's dangerous this way, please follow the others."

"But my son is missing, I can't find him anywhere!"

"I'm sorry miss but this area is being evacuated." He glanced towards the exit of the city, widening his eyes as he saw a bright light rushing towards them. He covers the woman with his entire body, but inevitably they were both engulfed in light and flames.

More were streaming towards the city, engulfing buildings and people. Rina ceased her barrage of bullets as she diverted her attention at the painful screams of those dying around her. "No," her eyes were wide and horror-filled, "my men."

Toma had also ceased attacking, also in shock of the events transpiring in front of him. "What the hell?"

"There being killed!" Colette covered her mouth with her hands.

"No..." Lloyd watched as those people evaporate in the strange anomaly and those that survived burn in the flames of death and destruction.

Amongst the flames and burnt corpses stood a woman shadowed by darkness, her eyes glowing an eerie red, eyes filled with pure despair and malice.

* * *

**Final Notes**: Please pardon my horrible writing skills. I really need two Beta Readers. Remember to view the character profiles on my profile to get an idea of what the characters are like. The woman however won't be up until the next chapter.

**Next Time**: The flames that stain the sky. The echoing sounds of gunfire. Could they be the signal of something awakening? What is hidden behind the eyes of the young warriors who meet? Next time "Her Name is Shikyou! New Palmacosta Destroyed Once Again."


End file.
